Just Like You
by The General of Darkness
Summary: Trunks contemplates his father's methods of training after a particularly grueling session. The younger prince will do anything to prove himself to his father. But does that mean he'll have to become just like him?


**A/N: It's happened...again... _sighs _I've wrote another Trunks One-Shot. But this time, I don't think it was out of boredom. (As many of you know, writing is a source of release from stress. It was mine today.) A short note...i have no idea how old Trunks is supposed to be in this fic. The pov seems more like a teenager, but i was aiming for around eight or nine... ah well, who cares! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: ...me, honestly own DBZ? C'mon...do you think i would have to PRETEND to be a general if i did?**

**Disclaimer 2: ...as much as i'd like to, no, i don't own any of Three Days Grace's songs..._sniffle _now leave me alone!**

_

* * *

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

It is never enough. No matter how much I bleed, how far I advance, he never thinks it's good enough. I still struggle now to stand, physically and mentally against the weight of the gravity and his hateful remarks. His not here now, but that's only because he left an hour ago in "disgust".

_I could be mean  
__I could be angry  
__Y'know I could be just like you_

He is a prince, and accepts nothing but perfection. I understand that, but my hybrid body can only stand so much physical exertion, and my mind only so many sharp comments. I do not live to fight all the time. There are other things in life. But my dad does not seem to understand I feel this way. Putting us together is like combining fire and ice.

_I could be fake  
__I could be stupid  
__Y'know I could be just like you_

With each punch I throw at the lifeless air, it angers me even more that he will not even consider me as his son. But no. I am only his brat. However, that is the way it has always been. I am not so sure, though, that it would be any different if I were a pureblood. I will show him. He is trying to teach me, train me to be a super saiyan. The hypocrite. It took him several long years to achieve that power. I, on the other hand…can nearly taste it. His teaching is only hindering me in my ascent.

_You think you're standing beside me,  
__You're only in my way  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You think you're here to guide me  
__You're only in my way  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

It's ironic, something my dad had to work so hard to accomplish is right within my grasp, even at my young age. And yet, the truth lies in the same way vice versa. I want my dad's approval. He had my grandfather's the moment he was born. The universe is cruel, isn't it? I suppose it had some had in my dad's personality, but that leaves no excuse for him to believe I will be his clone. I want him to be proud of me, yes…but I still want to be my own person. I will not be controlled as he was.

_I could be cold  
__I could be ruthless  
__Y'know I could be just like you_

Mother is no different, really. She chatters on and on about how someday I'll be the president of Capsule Corp., just like her. Could I have gotten stuck with two more egoistical parents? My musings, however, are brought to a halt. I can her his thunderous footsteps down the hall. He's coming back. I bristle my body, preparing myself for battle and a berating.

_I could be weak  
__I could be senseless  
__Y'know I could be just like you_

Obsidian orbs meet my own eyes as he enters. No word of greeting resonates through the steel room, only condescending silence. Finally, after the seemingly endless silence, he speaks.

"What are you still doing in here, brat?"

I refuse to answer him, or even acknowledge his presence. He knows full well why I am still here. He just likes to play his twisted little games.

"Do you honestly think any amount of training will change what you have become?"

"No…" I answer coldly, looking up at him from the ground. "But you seem to think so when it comes to yourself." I smirk at him as his jaw goes slack. "What's wrong dad? I am your son, after all. You want me to be like you. So I figure I should talk like you." I stride up to him, and odd, unidentifiable emotion dancing inside my chest. Apparently, he has not thought that I am capable of retorting to his hurtful remarks. I stare defiantly at his face as he recovers his senses. "You see, dear dad," My voice drips with sarcasm.  
"In ways I am already much like you. You just refuse to see it."

He glares daggers at me, his features contorting sharply in anger. "But there is one difference." I power up, ready to show him…ready to prove to him.

_You think you're standin beside me  
__You're only in my way  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You think you're here to guide me  
__You're only in my way  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"I can chose my destiny!" My aura roars to life and the world goes gold. The energy stealing through my body is gloriously empowering, but the look of shock I anticipated on his face is absent.

"It's about time, prince…" He chuckles.

_On my own, 'cause I can't take living with you  
__I'm alone...  
__So I won't turn out like you want me to_

I can't help but stare at him in confusion. He grins, the first time I have ever seen him truly smile. He has never called me prince. I, in his eyes, was never deserving of the title. He nods. "Good work." He turns, then exits, leaving me confused and wondering. All those snide comments, all that ridicule…what was their purpose if not to bring me down?

And then I understand. Power comes in response to a need. That desire needed to be created in order for me to ascend. I can't help but smile. My father, in his own way, is brilliant. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be just like him…

_I could be mean, I could be angry  
__You know I could be just like you_

But only if I chose to be.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Was Lavendar-Hair boy in character? Was Vegeta in character? Was it too full of philosophy? Constructive comments are much appreciated! As said before, dedicated to the excellent author Tilea! Thanks for readin comrades!**

**-Da General**

**

* * *

****Roux: Slacker  
Vegeta: Procrastinator.  
Thundriao: ...I just say she's plain psychotic.  
All: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'? GET TO WORK ON TOY SOLDIERS!  
****  
General:...as you can see, I've got a trio of very angry saiyans on my hands...gotta go write...before I'm decapitated:-!**

Roux: I was thinkin somethin more along the lines of complete massecre :-)  
Thundriao & Vegeta: O.O ..._edge away from Roux _


End file.
